


Home

by brxkenarrxws



Series: RWBY Survivor Dogs AU drabbles [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, this is like heavily based on the home webcomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws
Summary: Based off of the webcomic series "Home" by Kique7When the city of Vale goes barren due to unknown reasons, a pack of strays must leave their home and search for a new place to survive...but in a completely different world. Literally.Using only their instincts, wits, and street smarts, this pack will face beasts of otherworldly nature, tribes, and a completely different set of laws.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY Survivor Dogs AU drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Tribe List

**Author's Note:**

> Kique7's webcomic, "Home" can be found here: http://home-comic.thecomicseries.com/comics/2/
> 
> This story is based off of the following:  
> "Home" webcomic  
> "Survivors" by Erin Hunter (book series)
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note things such as hierarchy, tribal paint, and such is the creation of Kique7  
> Characters with a * beside their name means that that character is mine.  
> Characters with no * beside their name are characters of RT and Monty Oum  
> Characters with a ` beside their name are characters of friends from Amino, Instagram, or Discord.
> 
> White Fang Tribal Paint - https://home-comic.wixsite.com/homewikia/meteor-tribe

_**Tribes**_

_**White Fang Tribe** _

_**Paint colors: Orange and white** _

_**Population: 27**_

_**Canines: 21**_

_**Felines: 6**_

_**Location: Menagerie province, Remnant**_

**Viscountess -** Sienna Khan, a large, dark brown Bengal tiger with black stripes across her body. Sienna has yellow eyes, and bears orange and white paint across her face, marking her the Viscountess of the Tribe.

 **Baron -** Adam Taurus, a large, black male canine with cold blue eyes. Adam has a third-degree burn scar over his left eye, which is now bloodshot. Adam has long front fangs. Adam bears orange and white paint on his face, marking him the Baron of the Tribe. (Black shepherd dog)

 **Priest -** Corsac Albain, a medium-sized light gray male with dark gray ears and a dark gray backside. Corsac has light brown eyes, and bears orange and white paint, marking him a Priest of the Tribe. (Fox dog hybrid)

 **Scroll Keeper -** Fennec Albain, a medium-sized light gray male with a dark gray backside and dark gray ears. Like his twin, Fennec has light brown eyes and bears orange and white paint on his face, marking him the Scroll Keeper of the Tribe. (Fox dog hybrid)

 **Lead Shepherd -** Yuma, a dark brown male canine with steel-gray eyes and light brown bat wing-like marks on either of his shoulders. Yuma bears orange and white paint on his face, marking him the Lead Shepherd of the Tribe. (German shepherd chocolate lab mix)

 **Shepherd -** Trifa, a light gray Taiga Lion with blue eyes. Trifa bears orange and white paint on her face, marking her one of the Shepherds of the Tribe.

 **Shepherd -** *Blacktip, a large white male canine with a jet black tail tip and amber eyes. Blacktip bears orange and white paint on his face, marking him one of the Shepherds of the Tribe. (White shepherd)

 **Shepherd -** Tukson, a large, male tan and black puma with amber eyes. Tukson bears orange and white paint on his face, marking him one of the Shepherds of the Tribe.

 **Shepherd -** 'Celeste, a lean ginger-red female with purple eyes. Celeste is the mate to Toxin and the mother of Viper. She bears orange and white paint on her face. (Red wolf)

 **Lead Hunter -** Ghira Belladonna, a large male black leopard with yellow eyes. Ghira bears orange and white paint on his face, marking him the Lead Hunter of the Tribe. Ghira was the Jarl before he stepped down. Ghira's mate is Kali Belladonna, and his daughter is Blake Belladonna. Ghira bears a fluffy mane on the back of his neck.

 **Hunter -** *Viper, a dark ginger-furred female canine with leaf green eyes. Viper has splashes of black across her body and bears orange and white paint that marks her as a Hunter. (English Setter)

 **Hunter -** *Arcane, a large dark gray male canine with pale ice-blue eyes. Arcane is the brother of Infinity. (Wolf)

 **Hunter -** *Cove, a dark brown female canine with blue eyes. Cove is the mother of Arcane, Toxin, and Infinity. (Wolf)

 **Herbalist -** Kali Belladonna, a black female leopard with yellow eyes. Kali bears the orange and white paint of a Herbalist. Kali is the mate of Ghira and the mother to Blake.

 **Healer -** *Nova Lyn, a white she-dog with cobalt blue eyes. Nova bears the orange and white paint on her face that marks her the Healer of the Tribe.

 **Lead Warrior -** 'Leo, a black male canine with brown eyes and red ear tips. Leo is the mate of Luna. He has orange and white paint on his face. (Black wolf)

 **Warrior -** Thirio Zerstoren, a large black male canine with orange eyes and a white front left leg. Thirio has a long scar that runs from his right shoulder down his side and ends near his hip. Thirio bears orange and white paint that marks him a Warrior of the Tribe. 

**Warrior -** *Lone Castor, a white she-dog with blue and green eyes. Lone has a black back right leg. Lone bears orange and white paint on her face that marks her as a Warrior of the Tribe.

 **Guard -** Ilia Amitola, a brown female canine with slate blue-gray eyes. Ilia has dark brown flecks all over her. Ilia has the ability to change her fur and eye color according to her emotions. Ilia bears the orange and white paint on her face that marks her a Guard of the Tribe. (German shorthaired pointer mix)

 **Guard -** *Kishet, a pale golden-furred female canine with brown eyes. Kishet bears orange and white paint across her face that marks her a Guard of the Tribe. (Golden retriever)

 **Guard -** *Chance, a male dark gray leopard with green eyes. Chance bears orange and white paint across his face that marks him a Guard of the Tribe.

 **Guard -** *Toxin, a large dark brown male canine with green eyes and a white underbelly. Toxin is the mate to Celeste and the father of Viper. He bears orange and white paint on his face. (Wolf)

 **Guard -** 'Luna, a black and white she-wolf with blue eyes. Luna is the mate of Leo. She has orange and white paint on her face.

 **Caretaker -** *Reine, a small female canine with dark brown, light gold, and smokey gray fur and dark blue eyes. Reine bears orange and white paint on her face, which marks her as a Caretaker. Reine is the daughter of Mikey and Infinity. (Mutt)

 **Artisan -** 'Mikey, a dark gray male canine with blue eyes and a blue-gray tail tip. Mikey has orange and white paint on his face that marks him as an Artisan. He is the mate to Infinity and the father of Reine. (Wolf dog)

 **Artisan -** *Infinity, a dark brown female canine with light gold highlights and dark blue and light gray eyes. Infinity is the mate to Mikey and the mother of Reine. Infinity has orange and white paint on her face that marks her as an Artisan. (Wolf)

* * *

**_Beacon Tribe_ **

**_Paint colors: Gold and gray_ **

_**Population: 28**_

_**Canines: 26**_

_**Felines: 1**_

_**Location: Sanus province, Remnant**_

**Jarl -** Ozpin, a silvery-white male canine with creamy chocolate brown eyes. Ozpin wears a green scarf around his neck. Ozpin bears gold and gray paint on his face, marking him the Jarl of the Tribe. (White shepherd)

 **Viscountess -** Glynda Goodwitch, a tan and white female canine with light green eyes. Glynda is lean and thin, and she has semi-long fur. Glynda has pointed ears. Glynda bears gold and gray paint across her face, marking her the Viscountess of the Tribe. (Afghan hound Greyhound mix)

 **Baron -** Peter Port, a gray male canine with dark brown eyes. Port has lighter and dark patches of gray on his body. Port bears gold and gray paint on his face, marking him the Baron of the Tribe. (Caucasian shepherd)

 **Baron -** Bartholomew Oobleck, a light gray male canine with brown eyes. Oobleck bears gold and gray paint on his face, marking him the second Baron of the Tribe. (Weimaraner mix)

 **Lead Shepherd -** *Arrow Crossfire, a blue-gray male canine with splashes of black and tan across his body. Arrow has blue and green eyes. Arrow's mate is Arya Heishi. Arrow bears gold and gray paint across his face, marking him the Lead Shepherd of the tribe. (Australian Shepherd Husky mix)

 **Shepherd -** *Stray Ashe, a black female canine with splashes of white on her chest, belly, and paws. Stray has icy blue eyes. Stray's mate is Bandit Russet. Stray bears gold and gray paint across her face, marking her one of the Shepherds of the tribe. (Alaskan Klee Kai)

 **Shepherd -** *Ayler Rainer, a dark gray male canine with splashes of tan and white over his face and underside. Ayler has ice blue and brown eyes. Ayler's mate is Flame. Ayler bears gold and gray paint across his face, marking him one of the Shepherds of the Tribe. (Alaskan husky greyhound mix)

 **Shepherd -** Taiyang Xiao Long, a dark golden and white male canine with blue eyes. Taiyang is Raven's former mate and Yang's father. Taiyang bears gold paint on his face that marks him as a Shepherd. He has gold paint on his face. (Golden retriever border collie mix)

 **Shepherd -** Weiss Schnee, a small white-furred female canine with ice blue eyes. Weiss is Winter's younger sister. Weiss has gold and gray paint on her face. (Siberian husky Tamaskan dog mix)

 **Lead Hunter -** *Flame, a ginger-furred female canine with amber eyes. Flame's mate is Ayler. Flame bears gold and gray paint across her face, marking her as the Lead Hunter of the Tribe. (English Setter)

 **Hunter -** Coco Adel, a brown female canine with dark brown eyes. Coco bears gold and gray paint across her face, marking her as one of the Hunters of the Tribe. (German shepherd)

 **Hunter -** *Arya Heishi, a light blue-gray female canine with blue and brown eyes. Arya's mate is Arrow. Arya has splashes of dark gray over her body and has a white underbelly. Arya bears the gold and gray paint on her face that marks her as a Hunter. (Tricolor pitbull)

 **Hunter -** Yang Xiao Long, a golden-furred female canine with lilac eyes. Yang is Ruby's older half-sister. Yang has gold and gray paint on her face. (Golden retriever mix)

 **Hunter -** Blake Belladonna, a medium-sized lean female black leopard with yellow eyes. Blake bears gold paint on her face.

 **Herbalist -** Fox Alistair, a dark reddish male canine with blind white eyes. Fox has a darker red-brown stripe down his spine. Fox has gold and gray paint across his face which marks him as a Herbalist. (Rhodesian Ridgeback)

 **Healer -** Velvet Scarlatina, a brown-furred female rabbit with brown eyes.

 **Warrior -** Yatsuhashi Daichi, a large male canine with short black and tan fur and hazel eyes. Yatsu has gold and gray paint on his face that marks him as a Warrior. (Rottweiler)

 **Guard -** Nora Valkyrie, a ginger-furred female canine with teal-blue eyes. Nora has floppy ears and a semi-curled tail. She has the gold and gray paint on her face that marks her a Guard. (Sheltie shepherd mix)

 **Guard -** Lie Ren, a black-furred male canine with magenta-colored eyes. Ren has semi-short fur and pointed ears. He has the gold and gray paint on his face which marks him a Guard. (Black shepherd)

 **Guard -** Pyrrha Nikos, a red-furred female canine with green eyes. Pyrrha has gold and gray paint on her face that marks her as a Guard. (Irish Setter)

 **Guard -** Raven Branwen, a black female canine with crimson eyes. Raven is Taiyang Xiao Long's former mate and the mother to Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Raven has gold paint on her face, which marks her as a Guard. (Black shepherd)

 **Guard -** Ruby Rose, a dark brownish-black female canine with silver eyes and a small flash of white on her chest. Ruby is Yang's half-sister. Ruby has gold and gray paint on her face. (Kai Ken mix)

 **Guard -** Winter Schnee, a white-furred female canine with dark pale blue eyes. Winter is Weiss Schnee's older sister. Winter has gold and gray paint on her face. (Siberian husky Tamaskan dog mix)

 **Spare Guard -** Cardin Winchester, a brown and tan male canine with hazel eyes. Cardin bears the gold and gray paint on his face that marks him a Guard. (Rottweiler chocolate lab mix)

 **Artisan/Spare Guard -** Qrow Branwen, a dark smokey gray male canine with blood-red eyes. Qrow is Raven's twin and the uncle to Ruby and Yang. Qrow bears gold and gray paint on his face. (Black shepherd)

 **Artisan** **-** *Bandit Russet, a dark red and white male canine with green eyes. Bandit wears a solid dark gray bandana around his neck. Bandit has gold and gray paint on his face that marks him an Artisan. (Siberian husky)

 **Artisan Apprentice -** Jaune Arc, a sandy-furred male canine with blue eyes. Jaune has floppy ears and the gold and gray paint on his face that marks him as an Artisan. (Yellow labrador border collie mix)

 **Caretaker -** Summer Rose, a dark brownish-black female canine with a flash of white on her chest. Summer has white ears and two white front paws. Summer has a white splash on the back of her neck. Summer has silver eyes. Summer is the mother to Ruby Rose, and Raven Branwen's mate. Summer bears gold paint on her face that marks her as a Caretaker. (Kai Ken mix)

* * *

_**Atlas Tribe** _

_**Paint colors: Unknown**_

_**Population: 21**_

_**Canines: 19**_

_**Felines: 2**_

_**Location: Solitas province, Remnant** _

**Jarl -** James Ironwood, a large, stocky gray and white male canine with blue eyes. Ironwood's left leg is robotic, and he has a small strip of metal over his left eye, which is a neurotransmitter. Ironwood wears a full leather black sleeve over his robotic leg. (Tamaskan dog)

 **Baron -** Clover Ebi, a brown-furred male canine with teal-green eyes. Clover wears a black leather collar that has a silver and green four-leaf clover pin clipped on it and wears a red bandana around his upper front leg. (German malinois Shiloh shepherd mix)

 **Baroness -** Caroline Cordovin, a light gray female canine with wiry fur and brown eyes. Cordovin wears a gray collar around her neck. (Scottish Deerhound)

 **Lead Shepherd -** Vine Zeki, a tall, lean white-furred male with gray-blue eyes. Vine has a narrow muzzle and a thin tail, similar to an Afghan hound. Vine wears a black leather collar around his neck. (White shepherd mix)

 **Shepherd -** Marrow Amin, a blue-gray and white male canine with blue and green eyes. Marrow wears a red bandana around his neck. (Bay shepherd)

 **Shepherd -** *Keppel Rackley, a short, dark blue-gray male canine with blueish gray eyes and a stumpy tail. Keppel has black ears and has small splashes of white on his front legs, shoulders, sides, and hips. (Blue Australian stumpy tail cattle dog)

 **Shepherd -** Henry Marigold, a dark, blue-gray male canine with amber eyes. (Bay shepherd)

 **Lead Hunter -** *Icterine Aureolin, a dusky light brown, tan, and white female canine with hazel eyes and floppy ears. Icterine has a short tail. (Australian shepherd)

 **Hunter -** Flynt Coal, a light blue-gray male canine with brown eyes. Flynt has large patches of dark brown, tan and light brown. (Australian koolie mutt)

 **Hunter -** Neon Katt, a ginger-furred ocelot hybrid female with teal eyes. Neon has no stripes or spots, despite being an ocelot.

 **Hunter -** *Kaskae Chinook, a golden-furred female serval with amber eyes and black stripes and spots. 

**Herbalist -** Willow Schnee, a light silver and white female canine with tired blue eyes. Willow is the mate of Jacques Schnee, and the mother of Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee, and Whitley Schnee. (Siberian husky)

 **Healer -** Ciel Soleil, a light blueish gray female canine with a white chest and underbelly, splashes of dark blue-gray and white over her body. Ciel has blue eyes and has a long tail. Ciel has floppy ears. (Australian shepherd)

 **Warrior/Guard -** Elm Ederne, a large dark brown female canine with splashes of tan on her body. Elm has brown eyes and wears a gold ring in her right ear. Elm has pointed ears and semi-long fur. (German shepherd mix)

 **Guard -** Penny Polendina, a light brown cybernetic female canine with splashes of brown, dark brown, white and tan across her body. Penny has a long fluffy tail and floppy ears. Penny has bright leaf green eyes. (Australian shepherd mix)

 **Guard -** Harriet Bree, a lean dark brown female canine with small splashes of tan and dark magenta eyes. (Alaskan husky German shepherd mix)

 **Guard -** Kobalt, a swift dark blueish gray male canine with cobalt blue eyes. Kobalt has pointed ears. (Thai ridgeback)

 **Guard -** Ivori, a light gray male canine with smudges of light brown and light brown eyes. Ivori has short, wiry fur. Ivori's right ear is pointed while is left is flopped. (Irish wolfhound mix)

 **Caretaker -** Klein Sieben, a short, brown-furred male canine with light brown eyes that can change color. Klein has dissociative identity disorder, and when his eyes change, his voice/accent and personality shifts as well. He can change his eye color at will. Klein has short fur. (Akita Bullweiler mix)

 **Caretaker -** Pietro Polendina, a dusky light brown male canine with patches of tan and white. Pietro has hazel-green eyes and a graying muzzle. (Welsh sheepdog mix)

 **Artisan -** *Kerosene, a solid black male canine with amber eyes. Kerosene has a pyromania disorder and is very anti-social and cold towards most of the tribe. Kerosene is only kind to those he deems trustworthy and will be fiercely loyal to them. (Black shepherd)

 **Artisan -** Jacques Schnee, a dark gray and silvery-white male canine with blue eyes. Jacques is the mate to Willow, and the father of Winter, Weiss, and Whitley. Jacques was formerly a top Guard before he was demoted for unknown reasons. (Tamaskan dog)

* * *

_**Mantle Tribe** _

_**Paint colors: None** _

_**Population: 18**_

_**Canines: 18**_

_**Felines: 0**_

_**Location:**_ _**Solitas province, Remnant** _

**Jarl -** *Kodiak White, a large white male canine with black highlights and dark brown eyes. Kodiak has semi-long fur. (Tervuren dog)

 **Viscountess -** *Carson Brookes, a dark blue-gray female canine with light brown eyes. Carson wears a light brown color. (Blue bay shepherd)

 **Baron -** *Trot Denali, a light blue-gray and white male canine with slate-blue eyes. (Blue bay shepherd mix)

 **Lead Shepherd -** *Oakley Wyler, a light tan female canine with patches of dark brown. Oakley has brown eyes. (Brown merle Australian shepherd)

 **Shepherd -** *Raine Amak, a black and white female canine with ice-blue eyes (Border collie mix)

 **Shepherd -** *Keagan Spitzer, a light tan female canine with patches of ginger and dark brown. Keagan has amber eyes. (Irish Setter Border collie mix)

 **Lead Hunter -** *Stranger Maxwell, a black male canine with light brownish-tan paws and brown eyes. (German shepherd Malamute mix)

 **Hunter -** *Painted Kayuh, a light tan female canine with splashes of dark brown, white and black. Painted has hazel eyes. (African Wild Dog)

 **Hunter -** *Blaze Arrluk, a large dark ginger-furred male canine with reddish-amber eyes. (Red German shepherd)

 **Hunter -** *Red Lonestar, a white female canine with splashes of red and dark ginger. Red has gold eyes. Red is Fynn's mate and mother to Traveler Lonestar. (Red merle husky mix)

 **Hunter -** 'Takashi, a brown male canine with ice-blue eyes and splashes of dark brown over his fur. One of Trav's best friends. (Malinois Dutch shepherd mix)

 **Warrior -** *Fynn, a blue-gray female canine with splashes of black and tan. Fynn has blue and silver eyes. Fynn's mate is Red, and Fynn is the mother of Traveler. (Blue heeler wolfdog)

 **Guard -** *Traveler Lonestar, a black canine with splashes of blue-gray, tan, gray and white. Traveler has sectoral heterochromia, meaning their left eye is blue with a sliver of gold, and their right eye is silver with a sliver of gold. Trav's mate is Lacy. (Agouti husky wolfdog mix)

 **Guard -** *Mute Silverheart, a large male canine with reddish-brown and white fur and brown and light gray eyes. (Malamute)

 **Guard -** *Zero Blakk, a black male canine with a streak of white running down his chest. Zero has violet eyes. (Timber wolf)

 **Guard -** 'Alucard, a black female canine with long fangs and red eyes. Alucard is Trav's best friend. (Timber wolf)

 **Herbalist -** 'Chip, a ginger-furred male canine with prosthetic legs and kind green eyes. Another one of Trav's close friends. (Cattle dog)

 **Artisan -** 'Lacy, a tan and white female canine with ice-blue eyes. Trav's mate. (Doberman)

* * *

_**Haven Tribe** _

_**Paint colors: None** _

_**Population: 13**_

_**Canines: 12**_

_**Felines: 1**_

_**Location: Anima province, Remnant** _

**Jarl -** Leonardo Lionheart, a dusky tan-gray male lion with dark brown eyes.

 **Lead Shepherd -** Scarlet David, a red and white male canine with green eyes. (Red husky)

 **Shepherd -** Neptune Vasilias, a blue-gray male canine with dark blue eyes. (Blue Lacy Blue Bay shepherd mix)

 **Shepherd -** Arslan Altan, a light ginger and white female canine with bronze-gold eyes. (Yellow husky)

 **Shepherd -** Bolin Hori, a dark rust red male canine with dark brown eyes. Bolin has a black left ear. (Rhodesian Ridgeback)

 **Lead Hunter -** Sage Ayana, a dark brown male canine with green eyes. (Dutch Shepherd Mutt)

 **Hunter -** Nadir Shiko, a black and tan male canine with blue eyes. (German Shepherd)

 **Hunter -** Reese Chloris, a gray female canine with a white underside and patches of black. Reese has mint green eyes. (Australian Koolie)

 **Caretaker/Herbalist -** *DeLuca, a silvery-gray and white male canine with silvery-blue eyes. (Husky)

 **Healer -** 'Apollo, a small black and white female canine with purple eyes. (Mutt)

 **Warrior/Guard -** Sun Wukong, a golden-yellow and white male canine with blue eyes. (Yellow lab Border collie mix)

 **Guard -** *Toby, a silver and white canine with blue eyes. (Husky)

 **Artisan -** 'Sixty, a dark gray and white female canine with dark purple eyes. (Mutt)

* * *

_**Shade Tribe** _

**_Paint Colors:_ ** _**None** _

**_Population: 14_**

**_Canines: 14_**

**_Felines: 0_**

**_Location: Sanus province, Remnant_ **

**Jarl -** *Arsenic Blakk, a large black male canine with deep violet eyes. Arsenic is the father of Zero Blakk and Jett Blakk. (Timber Wolf)

 **Viscountess -** *Iris Andromeda, a pale ginger and white female canine with green eyes. Iris is the mother of Jett Blakk and the step-mother of Zero Blakk. (Australian Shepherd)

 **Lead Shepherd -** *Kyne Skopos, a dark brown and black male canine with creamy chocolate brown eyes. (Chocolate Lab German Shepherd Mix)

 **Shepherd -** Roy Stallion, a brown male canine with green eyes. (Dutch Shepherd)

 **Shepherd -** Nolan Porfirio, a dark gray and white male canine with magenta eyes. (Husky)

 **Shepherd -** Mai Zedong, a red and white female canine with gray-blue eyes. (Red husky)

 **Lead Hunter -** *Autumn Sawyer, a dark ginger and white female canine with green eyes. (Red cattle dog)

 **Hunter -** Brawnz Ni, a grayish-black male canine with purple eyes. (Mutt)

 **Hunter -** Nebula Violette, a black and white female canine with violet eyes. (Alaskan Malamute)

 **Hunter -** Octavia Ember, a reddish-brown and white female canine with green eyes and thick fur. (Malamute)

 **Herbalist -** *Jett Blakk, a black and light gray bigender canine with purple eyes. (Wolfdog)

 **Warrior -** *Loyce Ankathi, a white female canine with brown eyes. (Timber wolf)

 **Guard -** Gwen Darcy, a black female canine with patches of white and dusky pink eyes. (Mutt)

 **Guard -** Dew Gayl, a golden and white female canine with floppy ears, long fur, and blueish eyes. (Siberian Husky Golden Retriever mix)

* * *

_**Happy Huntresses** _

_**Population: 4** _

_**Canines: 4** _

_**Felines: 0** _

_**Location: Solitas Province** _

**Leader -** Robyn Hill, a medium-sized female canine with light blondish-white fur with tan patches on her face and stormy lavender eyes. Robyn wears a faded green scarf that has a circular pin with a white bird-like symbol on it. (Greenland dog)

May Marigold, a blue-gray female canine with amber eyes. (Blue bay shepherd)

Fiona Thyme, a small white female canine with semi-long fur, floppy ears, a short tail, and olive green eyes. Fiona wears a solid dark green bandana with the same bird pin as Robyn clipped onto it. (Lethal white Aussie Arctic wolf mix)

Joanna Greenleaf, a large dark brown brindle female canine with amber eyes. Joanna wears a dark green bandana around her neck. (Dutch Shepherd)

* * *

**_Unnamed Tribe Faction_ **

_**Paint Colors: None** _

_**Population: 9** _

_**Canines: 9** _

_**Felines: 0** _

_**Location: Land of Darkness, Remnant** _

Salem, a large white-furred female canine with red eyes and veins so black that they are visible beneath her pelt. (Great Dane)

Arthur Watts, a black male canine with wiry fur and green eyes. (Irish Wolfhound)

Tyrian Callows, a dark brown male canine with yellow eyes (German Malinois)

Cinder Fall, a black female canine with amber eyes and short sleek fur. Cinder has a docked tail and pointed ears. (Doberman)

Emerald Sustrai, a light brown female canine with red eyes and wears a solid mint green bandana. (Chesapeake Bay retriever)

Mercury Black, a light gray male canine with mechanical back legs and steel-gray eyes. (Mutt)

Hazel Rainart, a large dark brown male canine with hazel eyes. (Saint Bernard)

* * *

_**Loners** _

Roman Torchwick, a lean ginger male canine with green eyes. Roman wears a solid gray bandana around his neck. (Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever)

Neopolitan, a small yet lean, brown, white and cream female canine with brown and pale pink eyes. Neo has floppy ears. (Mutt)

* * *

_**Messengers** _

*Wren, a white wolf with color-changing eyes. Wren wears a black muzzle over their snout. The muzzle has two plastic circles on the side that allow Wren to breathe while wearing the mask. Wren wears a black bear pelt over their body and has two leather covers on their front forelegs.

* * *

**Ranks**

**Jarl & Viscountess**

A tribe can be ruled by a Jarl and/or a Viscountess. The Jarl is always a male and the Viscountess a female. They may be a pair but that doesn't always have to be the case, the Viscountess may sometimes be a trusted friend, relative, or tied together with an ally where they were given that position to strengthen the ally bond between that tribe and the tribe she originally came from. Jarls and Viscountesses are often addressed as "Your Grace."

**Baron & Baroness**

Second or third in command, depending on how much power the Viscountess has.  A small tribe will usually only have either a Baron or Baroness, while a larger tribe will most likely have both.  Those with this rank will have the responsibility to report back to the Viscountess or Jarl about the welfare of the tribe, making them ideal priests if the tribe has strong spiritual beliefs. Baron/Baronesses are often addressed with "Lord" before their name, but not always.

**Lead Warrior & Warriors**

The Lead Warrior and Warriors are responsible for the protection of the tribe from danger. They also are tasked with training the others of the tribe in self-defense, especially in tribes that do not have a lot of members, or not a lot of warriors. Although determined by the Jarl or Viscountess, warriors are typically the next in command behind the Baron or Baroness

**Lead Hunter & Huntress**

While tribes will have several of their members join in on hunts, those ranked Lead Hunter and Huntress will be in charge of the hunt. They will choose which ground they should hunt on, what type of prey and how often they should hunt.

**Lead Shepherd & Shepherds**

The Lead Shepherd will be in charge of the welfare of the cattle. It is their responsibility to make sure that the cattle is thriving, that they are healthy, has enough food and space.  Shepherds will help with the tasks of relocating them to summer feeding grounds and picking out animals for slaughter.

**Herbalist & Healer**

Both the Herbalist and Healer will have about the same knowledge when it comes to herbs, but the Healer will always stay with the tribe while the Herbalist will go out on long travels to collect the various herbs the tribe is in need of. Healers are often well rounded when it comes to healing the sick and wounded, while Herbalists may also know what herbs can be used to keep meat stored and fresh for a long period of time, how to craft poison and even how to summon malevolent spirits.

**Guards**

Usually positioned at the border, Guards will need to be vigilant and alert, ready to at any time act at the sight of intruders or dangerous beasts. If needed, Guards will let out a long, loud howl. Felines are usually seen as unfit to be a Guard because of their inability to howl, though feline-dominated tribes have figured out other ways to alert the tribe.  A tribe with a large territory will often have several members ranked as Guard, and they will work in shifts so that they don't tire themselves out.  It is usually forbidden for members not ranked Guard to howl.

** Caretaker **

A Caretaker will be in charge of taking care of the young in the tribe. They will stay with newly born offspring and help the mother out if needed.  If the parent is absent, the Caretaker will teach the young how to read and write, the laws of the tribe and everything else there is to know.

**Artisan**

An Artisan is in charge of keeping the huts strong, re-applying paint to the members and repairing clothing. An Artisan also plays a crucial part in keeping the armor and weapons in perfect condition.

**Apprentice/Unranked**

New members of a tribe that are yet to be ranked will either be given a temporary rank called Apprentice, Unranked or something similar. They usually also have a specific paint attached to their rank.

**Messengers**

Messengers are canines and/or felines that do not belong to a specific tribe. They are in charge of passing messages between tribes. Messengers will typically be swift individuals that can run for miles before stopping to rest. Messengers have two leather pouches that they carry. One is for the scrolls, which are written on rabbit skins, and one is for a seal, which grants them safe passage through the territories without being harmed. The seal is a piece of a reindeer antler wrapped in a white rabbit pelt. Despite having this seal, some tribes ignore the rules and attack, which is why Messengers will often carry a knife or two in the pouch for protection. Every three months, Messengers must travel to each tribe and collect timeline scrolls, which are records of events that have happened within the tribe, such as deaths, births, rank changes, new members, etc. When the Messenger has collected the scrolls from the tribes, they will return to the Capital, where the Matriarch will look over the scrolls and decide if any tribes need extra members to strengthen their numbers. After the Matriarch has looked over the scrolls, she will write her own message to tribes in need telling them that she will send individuals to strengthen their numbers. The Messengers will take all scrolls, including the Matriarch's message, back to the tribes. 

**Scroll Keeper**

Scroll Keepers are in charge of writing down events in the tribe on rabbit skin scrolls. The Scroll Keeper will need to keep the scrolls in a safe place for the Messengers. Scroll Keepers will typically have two ranks. For example, an individual may be a Scroll Keeper and a Guard. When writing down events, Scroll Keepers will add the date of the event.

* * *

_**More to be added later...** _

_**Updating frequently!** _

_**Throughout the story, character descriptions will be modified.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirio is basically that White Fang lieutenant from volume 2 c;  
> Thirio means beast in Greek.  
> Zerstoren means destroy in German.  
> So y'all can make your guesses on what's gonna happen later in the story with him. xD  
> -Edit-  
> Added some OCs  
> Alucard belongs to Blake: Property Of Yang on Discord  
> Takashi Schnee belongs to OwOscar Pine on Discord  
> Chip belongs to Ruwuby Cookie on Discord  
> Lacy belongs to Feather on Survivors Land Amino  
> -Edit 2-  
> Tribe rank descriptions added from here:  
> https://home-comic.wixsite.com/homewikia/life-in-aedra  
> -Edit 3-  
> Added OC Reine to the White Fang Tribe


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack awakens to a warzone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahjafgjlfhdjlsagfhghkjdghgdfsj  
> I'm kind of proud of this chapter, honestly.
> 
> The "Home" webcomic can be found here:  
> http://home-comic.thecomicseries.com/

It would have started out as an ordinary morning for any stray living in the city of Vale. The blaring honks of car horns were the alarm clocks. Dumpsters and trash were breakfast. It was a simple routine on any given day.

However, this day had a _very_ different routine in-store.

Instead of blaring car horns, it was absolute silence that was only disturbed by the occasional call of a bird. The city was completely still. Until the loud crash of a trash can broke the stillness.

"Qrow, for Gods' sake!" barked an irritated voice.

A large male dog crept out from a side alley, his crimson eyes scanning the street suspiciously. His fur was a dark, smokey gray, a strange coloration for his breed of Black Shepherd. Beside him was a female dog, her fur onyx black in color. She was his twin, also a Black Shepherd. Her blood crimson eyes glared down the street, her stance stiff.

"Something's not right." The male growled, his eyes narrowing. The female beside him scoffed. "You don't say?"

A dark brown shape slipped between the two siblings. She was smaller than the two, but her head was raised with confidence. There was a flash of white on her chest and another splash of white on the back of her neck. There were flecks of black on her body and her eyes were a sharp silver. She was a Kai Ken mix, a bit larger than the average Kai Ken, however.

"Quiet, you two." The small she-dog snapped, her white ears pricked and listening.

Summer Rose was the leader of the loose pack of strays that resided in the city of Vale. She was the mate to Raven Branwen, the impatient Black Shepherd she-dog. Qrow Branwen was the pack's best hunter and Ruby and Yang's uncle. Taiyang Xiao Long was Raven's former mate and the father of Yang Xiao Long.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be like, y'know... _noise_?" Yang yapped from the shadows of the alley where she was laying under a leaky rain gutter and letting the cool water from the previous night's rainfall soak her golden fur. Yang's lilac eyes were filled with concern as she looked at her Taiyang, who was shaking out his darker golden and white pelt.

"That's the thing. There's none of it." Taiyang growled. Ruby, a dark brownish-black she-dog with the same silver eyes as her mother, perked up. She had just awoken and was equally confused by the eerie silence. She hopped to her paws and trotted forward to stand next to her mother.

"I think we should look around, maybe figure out why they all left?" Ruby suggested, her ears pricked.

* * *

"Seems like they left late last night." Qrow barked as he sniffed at the doorstep of a tall building.

"Yeah, but _why_?" Taiyang wondered aloud, hopping down from the hood of a car.

The pack had searched the entire city and it was clear: the humans had vanished.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling in the earth that made every dog freeze. 

"What is that?" Ruby whimpered, her tail curling between her legs. Qrow whirled around, his eyes narrowing as a hulking shape slowly slid into view. Qrow's ears flicked back. There was a sound, like wind blowing. Only this wasn't the howling breeze, this was something way more lethal.

"That's a tank. Something the human military uses in wars." Qrow growled. He turned and ran towards Ruby, picking her up by her scruff.

"U-uncle Qrow?!" The small she-dog yelped.

"We need to get out of here. We're in the middle of a warzone." Qrow barked, his voice muffled by Ruby's scruff. 

* * *

An explosion in the distance caused a small white-she dog to yelp in terror, her tail tucked between her legs.

"Shh, it's alright, Weiss. We're far from it." murmured a taller white she-dog.

Weiss whimpered quietly and pressed close to her sister. 

Weiss Schnee was a white-furred husky Tamaskan dog mix with ice-blue eyes. Down her left eye was a fresh slice wound, blood stained the fur around it. Winter Schnee, Weiss' older sister, was a taller, leaner white she-dog with dark pale blue eyes. She wore a black K9 vest and wore a black leather sleeve around her left foreleg. There was a sharp knife tucked under the straps of the sleeve, making it easily accessible. Winter was also a husky Tamaskan dog mix.

The two sisters were huddled inside a shed in a back alley, hiding from the blasts and gunfire that only seemed to grow closer with each passing minute.

Suddenly, there was a scent in the air, one Winter did not recognize. It smelled like the liquid the humans drank that made them act strangely. Alcohol was what they called it. The scent was a mix of alcohol, gasoline, smoke, and something peppery. Several other scents came to Winter, all unique in their own way.

_Roses and spearmint._

_Roses and strawberries._

_Cedar and flowers._

_Peaches and gunpowder._

_Blackberries and redwood._

Winter stood up, growling softly as the scents grew stronger. An unfamiliar voice suddenly yapped.

"In here. It's safe and far from the zone."

A dog came into view, dark golden and white fur with blue eyes. Male.

Pulling her knife from her sleeve and holding it in her jaws, Winter crept out of the shed, her eyes narrowed. The golden male didn't seem to notice her as he trotted closer, sniffing the ground. When he was merely five paw steps away, Winter lunged, tackling the dog to the ground.

"Tai!"

Winter pulled the dog up, but held the blade to his throat, glaring at the pack of strangers.

"Come any closer and I'll slice his throat." Winter warned.

A dark-furred she-dog stepped forward. She was small, and her silver eyes glowed with calmness and zero hostility.

"We mean no harm. Please let him go." She woofed. Winter growled softly and made no move to release the male. Despite this large dog being bigger than her, he made no move to wrestle Winter to the ground. He seemed to know when he shouldn't push his luck.

"State your names and your purpose." Winter growled, immediately falling into her police dog formality. The dark-furred she-dog dipped her head respectfully.

"My name is Summer Rose. The male you're currently holding at knifepoint is Taiyang Xiao Long. The black female next to me is my mate, Raven Branwen. The dark male is her twin, Qrow Branwen. The golden she-dog is Tai and Raven's daughter, Yang Xiao Long, and the carbon copy of myself is mine and Raven's daughter, Ruby Rose. We are a small family of strays running from a warzone." Summer explained. 

Winter looked at each dog before slipping the knife back into the sleeve straps. She shifted her gaze to Summer while Tai bounded back next to Qrow.

"My name is Winter Schnee. I'm a police dog." Winter woofed, dipping her head. The small she-dog, Ruby, peeked out from behind her mother, curiosity glowing in her silver eyes.

"Is there another dog here? I can smell her...wait, is she hurt?!" Ruby whined worriedly. 

"That is my sister. Her name is Weiss." Winter said, looking over her shoulder towards the shed. "And yes, Weiss is injured."

Qrow looked at Taiyang, flicking his head towards the shed, to which Taiyang barked quietly at him.

"I can't go in there just like that, dumbass."

Winter's ears perked and she looked towards the golden male.

"Are you a healer?" asked Winter, her voice hopeful. Taiyang nodded.

"I am."

Winter's tail swayed in relief. Finally, her sister would get medical attention.

"Wait here for a moment."

Spinning on her paws, Winter bounded into the shed and padded towards where Weiss was curled up in the corner. 

"Weiss, wake up." Winter murmured, nudging her sister's side lightly. Weiss raised her head, looking at her older sister through one eye, as her other one was wounded and closed.

"There's a pack of strays here. One is a healer." Winter whispered. Weiss' ears flattened nervously.

"How many dogs?" 

"Four adults and two juveniles. They are about your age." Winter replied. 

After a few moments, Winter nudged the door open wide enough, letting her younger sister walk out. Taiyang padded towards Weiss, examining her wound closely.

"How'd you get hurt?" Taiyang questioned, one ear cocked curiously.

"Cut my eye on a sharp piece of metal." Weiss answered.

Winter padded towards the pack.

"While your healer tends to my sister, feel free to rest." Winter barks. Summer's tail wags happily at the offer.

"Thank you."


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets an unexpected visit from the Gods, and they just might have to say goodbye to their world.

Weiss whined softly as a cold cloth pressed against her wound, causing her to flinch. Taiyang frowned and pulled away, the soaked cloth hanging from his jaws.

"You're gonna have to hold still, Weiss. I have to clean the wound so it won't get infected." Taiyang growled softly. Weiss nodded and held still, allowing the older male to dab the cloth over the wound. 

"So, K9 unit, huh?"

Winter looked to her side and watched as Qrow, Raven's twin, sat next to her.

"Yes. At first, I was destined to be a show dog and used for money. But I ran from that life and was picked up by the police, who trained me to be the best of the best." Winter said, turning to watch Taiyang finish cleaning Weiss' wound.

"What kind of calls were you on?" Qrow asked, his tone filled with curiosity.

"All kinds. Narcotics, pursuit, search and rescue. You name it." Winter admitted. "There was one case that I was called on that was absolutely bizarre."

Qrow slumped down onto his stomach. "I've got time to listen to a story."

Winter chuckled. 

"Well, it was a narcotics case. A man was apparently hiding a stash of narcotics in his apartment. When I searched, the scent was coming from the bed."

"Like _on_ the bed?"

"No, the scent was _inside_ the bed. I alerted my partner and he and his team cut the mattress open to find that it was filled with packages of white narcotics. When he was questioned he denied that it was his."

Qrow barked out a laugh.

"I've been on many narcotics calls but none like this. I searched the apartment, found more white narcotics in the couch and an entire closet of weapons and ammunition. The man did not own a license to have one either. He again denied that they were his when it was obvious he was lying." Winter woofed, shaking her head slowly.

"Did he get arrested?" Qrow asked.

"Yes. He tried to flee but I chased him down." Winter replied proudly.

Qrow chuckled in amusement.

* * *

Heavy paw steps jolted the pack from the slumber and they all scrambled to their paws, eyes glowing in the night, ears pricked up and alert.

"You were right, Brother. They are scared." rumbled a calm, yet sorrowful voice.

Before the pack, stood two very large canines. One had fur as gold as the sun. His ears were pointed and atop his head were two deer-like eight-point antlers. The gold male had white eyes that glowed faintly. Beside him was a leaner male, his fur a dark blackish-violet color. His eyes were onyx black, and his fur was wiry. Atop the dark male's head were two horns that curved back and up.

_The God of Light and The God of Darkness._

"Who leads you?" asked Darkness, his onyx eyes sweeping over each dog. 

Summer stepped forward and raised her head up to the two brothers.

"I am the leader. My name is Summer Rose." the dark-furred female yapped. Light dipped his head respectfully.

"Greetings, Summer Rose. My brother and I have come with information that you should know." Light said, his deep voice almost like a rumbling purr.

"The world you live in is no longer inhabitable. It is plagued with war and death." Light continued.

"If you are to stay, you risk perishing." Darkness added.

"But, we have one solution." Light woofed. Qrow frowned skeptically.

"What, you gonna take us to another planet?" the smokey-furred male barked. Darkness chuckled.

"Precisely."

Before any dog could open their jaws, they were all surrounded by a whirlwind of light that blinded them. In a flash, the space where they once stood was empty.

* * *

When Ruby opened her eyes, it was no longer summer. Snow surrounded the pack, reaching up to their lower joints. Ruby scrambled to her paws and looked up at the stars. She could not recognize any constellations in the sea of black. Heart hammering, Ruby pressed close to Raven, trembling in fear.

"Where are we?" Weiss murmured, gazing around.

Light and Darkness turned towards the pack.

"Welcome to Remnant." Darkness said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter ;-;  
> Next one will be longer, promise!


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now far, far away from home and now on Remnant, the pack comes face to face with one of the local tribes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO RUSHED FUCK-

_One day later..._

Winter frowned skeptically as Ruby dropped a light gray rabbit on the snow in front of her. 

"Have you tried hare yet?" Ruby asked, her tail wagging. Winter shook her head.

"No, honestly," Winter admitted. Ruby's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You haven't lived until you've tried rabbit! Here, Mum said that this is for you." Ruby nudged the rabbit closer to Winter who stared at it for a moment before laying down on her stomach and sniffing at the rabbit's side.

"If you used your knife, you could harvest the pelt," Ruby suggested. "Here, let me show you."

Ruby grasped the knife between her jaws and laid on her stomach and set to work. The dark-furred female slid the sharp blade down the rabbit's belly, not puncturing the flesh, but making a clean slit that separated the pelt from the skin. 

Ruby dropped the knife on the snow, her tail wagging.

"There. Now you should be able to tear the pelt off and we can save it!" Ruby yapped. 

* * *

"Well, would you look at that." Qrow growled, gazing up at something. Ruby trotted to his side and her eyes widened.

"Wow."

A large wall made from dark tree logs stood in front of them. It was tall, about seven or eight feet high. There were two large doors in the middle that were closed. Two dogs stood at the top of the wall, possibly looking for danger. One dog was a female with long red fur and floppy ears. The other was also female, but with shorter ginger fur with floppy ears. 

Qrow ducked back under the trees and turned towards the stray pack.

"Two guards at the wall." He growled. Summer gazed at the guards, as if in thought.

"There's what...eight of us? We're going to look like a raiding party." Raven snorted, sitting down in the snow. Summer turned towards the others and sat beside Raven.

"What do you all think we should do?" Summer asked.

* * *

Ruby watched anxiously as Summer and Raven trotted towards the wall. The red she-dog turned to look at the ginger she-dog, who nodded and disappeared over the other side of the wall. A howl was heard and soon enough, a silvery-white male dog appeared next to the red she-dog.

"Who are you?" The male asked. Ruby was utterly stunned at how calm he sounded. There were no hints of aggression or hostility in his voice.

"My name is Summer Rose. This is my mate, Raven Branwen." Summer barked, her head still high.

"Are you alone?" The male barked. Raven shook her head.

"We have six others with us. Three juveniles and three adults." Raven answered.

"We're a pack of strays we arrived in this world a day ago. We have no intentions of harm, we only seek hospitality." Summer explained. The white male turned towards the red she-dog and whispered something. 

"Yes, sir." The she-dog said, before disappearing over the wall.

"Are any of you armed with weapons?" The male asked.

"Only one of us. She has a knife." Summer replied. 

The white male nodded.

"Open the gate!" he barked

The doors suddenly began to slowly open, and Summer looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"C'mon." Ruby yapped, standing up.

* * *

The village was, without a doubt, huge. Huts were everywhere, made from bear pelts and wooden poles. The ground was grassy and soft despite there being some small patches of snow here and there, and there were dirt paths leading to different areas and huts. Large piles of snow were pushed against the wall. It was absolutely amazing.

The white male stood in front of the stray pack, and now that he was closer, Ruby noticed that there was gold and gray paint on his face. Three gold streaks ran down his forehead, the left and right lines branched out to form a diamond between is eyes and met at the end to continue running down his muzzle. The center line ran through the diamond, but two gray lines, one on the left side of the line and one on the right, branched out at the center to connect with the side corners, splitting the diamond into four. 

Raven's bushy black tail tapped Ruby's nose, bringing her from her thoughts. The male was speaking.

"My name is Ozpin. I'm the Jarl of Beacon Tribe." He said, dipping his head respectfully.

"You already know my mate and I. Raven's twin is the dark male. His name is Qrow. The dark gold male is Taiyang. The white she-dog is Winter." Summer said, dipping her head in return.

"Who are the juveniles you mentioned?" Ozpin asked, tilting his head. Raven nodded towards Ruby.

"Mine and Summer's daughter, Ruby Rose," She pointed her muzzle towards Yang, who stood next to Tai. "Mine and Tai's daughter, Yang Xiao Long."

"Weiss Schnee is my younger sister." Winter barked, looking down at the smaller white she-dog next to her.

"Welcome to Beacon Tribe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Tribe Territory - https://home-comic.wixsite.com/homewikia/meteor-tribe  
> (Scroll down to "Territory")


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang, Weiss and Ruby learn about the tribe.

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss sat together away from the adults, looking around at the village.

"This is nothing like home," Ruby commented, her voice full of amazement.

"Damn right." Yang agreed. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"You two look like puppies staring at a caribou," Weiss growled. Ruby faked a yelp and fell onto her side, feigning a slow death.

"Ack! Weiss ruins the moment again!" Ruby whined.

"Oh, grow up," Weiss replied, unimpressed.

"Hello!" barked a voice.

The trio looked in front of them to see a trio of dogs approach. Two of them were the dogs that Ruby had first seen at the wall, while the other was a short-furred black male who looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

"Hi there!" Ruby yapped, hopping to her paws.

"I'm Pyrrha. This is Nora and Ren." The red she-dog introduced.

"I'm Ruby. This is my half-sister Yang and our friend Weiss." Ruby yapped. Pyrrha's feathery tail wagged happily.

"Pleasure to meet you." 

* * *

"So, how exactly does the tribe work?" Ruby asked, walking beside Pyrrha.

"It's like a pack. There's a Jarl, the male leader, and a Viscountess, the female leader. There are tribes that have either just a Jarl or just a Viscountess. Sometimes the Jarl and Viscountess are mates, but not always. The Jarl and Viscountess are the two that lead the tribe." Pyrrha explained.

"Who's the Jarl and Viscountess?" Ruby asked, tilting her head curiously.

"The Jarl is Ozpin and the Viscountess is Glynda Goodwitch. She's strict, but she means well." Pyrrha said.

"What else is there?"

"The Barons. The Barons are like the second in command. There can be a Baron or a Baroness. There's usually one or two. They can advise the Jarl and Viscountess or oversee patrols. Our Barons are Peter Port and Oobleck."

"Oobleck? That's...a weird name." Ruby remarked. Pyrrha laughed softly.

"It's his last name. We call him that because his first name is long and confusing." Pyrrha yapped.

"What is his first name?"

"Bartholomew."

"Yeah, I'll stick to calling him Oobleck."

A large male dog passed in front of Pyrrha and Ruby with a strange creature behind him. The dog had blue-gray fur with patches of black and tan across his body. His eyes were cornflower blue and a light leaf green shade.

"Hello, Arrow." Pyrrha greeted.

"Hey, Pyrrha. Showing the guest around?" Arrow yapped, his feathery blue-gray tail swaying.

"Yep! Ruby, this is Arrow Crossfire, our lead Shepherd. Arrow, this is Ruby Rose." Pyrrha barked.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby." Arrow said, dipping his head respectfully. 

"Uh...you too." Ruby replied, feeling nervous.

"Hey, I'm taking Macalla to the herd. Wanna come?" Arrow asked.

"I don't see why not." Pyrrha said, shrugging.

* * *

"What are those?" Ruby asked, hopping onto her hind legs to plant her paws against the wooden fence that kept the creatures in. The creatures reminded Ruby of a horse, as they looked so similar. Same hooved feet. Same small, rabbit-like ears. Same long feathery tail and mane. Same everything. The only difference were the long horns that rose up and curved back over their heads.

"Nova Antelope. We have about twelve of them. Most are for breeding purposes while the rest are food and material." Arrow said.

"Novas also glow in the dark." Pyrrha added. Ruby gaped in amazement.

"They do?"

Arrow nodded.

"Yep! While they're still alive, obviously. It keeps the Grimm away." Arrow growled.

"Grimm?"

"Grimm are creatures of darkness. They are pitch black in color and have a white mask made from bone over their face. Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. If you're out in the woods without a light source, you're done for. Unless, of course, you manage to outrun them." Pyrrha explained.

"We lost three a few months ago to the Grimm. Russel, Sky, and Dove, was it?" Arrow said.

"Yes. They were Cardin's brothers." Pyrrha said solemnly. Ruby's ears drooped.

"That must've been tough for him." Ruby whined. 

"It was. He's changed since then. He can be kind of a bully sometimes, but he's just grieving and needs to take his anger out on someone else." Arrow sighed.

"Anyway! Arrow, tell Ruby about your rank." Pyrrha said, changing the subject.

"Right. I'm the Lead Shepherd. My job, along with the other Shepherds, is to keep an eye on the Novas and move them from their summer feeding grounds to their winter feeding grounds. If there's a threat outside the walls, we move them to the pen within the walls to keep them safe." Arrow explained.

"What about their food?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"We feed them the grass from the meadow within the walls." Pyrrha said.

* * *

"Are you familiar with Aura?" Ren asked. Weiss shook her head.

"Aura is the manifestation of the soul. It protects you and can make healing processes faster." Ren explained, before he held out his front leg, as if offering it to Weiss. "Bite my leg."

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked.

"It'll be fine. I don't hold grudges that easily." Ren assured. Weiss let out a slow breath before she lunged and locked her jaws around the black male's foreleg. She bit down until she could taste his blood.

"Alright, you can let go." Ren said. Weiss released his leg and sat down. She watched with amazement as the bite marks were covered with a pink glow that reminded Weiss of the patterns light reflected when it hit water.

"Wow." Weiss murmured, her ice-blue eyes wide.

* * *

"Alrighty! Viscountess Glynda assigned me to be your guide!" Nora yapped, her tail wagging. Yang's tail wagged happily.

"First things first! Semblance!" Nora barked. Yang tilted her head.

"A semblance is like a superpower. It helps you fight, hunt, and so on. My semblance is High Voltage. I can channel electricity through my muscles, which makes me stronger." Nora explained.

"But there's no electricity here." Yang said, confused. 

"Lightning dust is our version of electricity. Jarl Ozpin will teach you about Dust tomorrow, after initiation. Anyway! You and your pack haven't unlocked your semblances yet, so that's what I'm gonna do with you. I'm gonna help you unlock your semblance!" Nora barked.

"How?"

Nora suddenly went into a fighting stance and peeled back her lips, exposing sharp white teeth. Yang snorted and mirrored her stance.

The ginger she-dog charged.

Nora swerved to Yang's left and bit down on her side. Snapping her head around, Yang growled and took Nora's scruff between her jaws and tossed the she-dog off of her. Nora quickly regained her balance and lunged again, but this time Yang was ready. Dropping to her stomach, Yang waited until Nora was right above her before kicking off from her back legs and slamming her skull into Nora's belly. The strength behind the blow was enough to make the ginger Guard yelp and topple backward onto the dirt.

As Nora stood, her eyes brightened and her tail wagged happily.

"There's your semblance!" Nora yapped. Yang frowned in confusion and looked over her shoulder. There was a thin line of fire running down her back and ended near the tip of her tail. Yang could feel the heat, but it didn't hurt.

"Wow."

"Your eyes turn red too. Did you know that?" Nora asked.

"No. How do I make the fire stop?" Yang asked.

"Try calming yourself down. Take a few deep breaths." Nora suggested.

Within a few seconds, the flames vanished and Yang's eyes were back to the normal lilac shade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and advice about the Nora v Yang fight scene is welcomed (and needed)
> 
> Nova Antelope - https://static.wixstatic.com/media/89f619_094812cb7f204b1f8324f9d2007a2d69~mv2.png/v1/fill/w_380,h_268,al_c,q_95/89f619_094812cb7f204b1f8324f9d2007a2d69~mv2.webp


	6. Part 5

_The next day..._

"Viscountess Glynda! A Messenger is here!" barked Yatsu, a large male with short black and tan fur and hazel eyes. Glynda emerged from her hut and trotted towards the wall. A white wolf stood next to Yatsu, wearing a leather pouch with several long rolls of rabbit fur tucked inside, the flap hanging over them.

The white wolf's eyes shifted to a light gray as Glynda approached. The long-furred she-dog excused Yatsu before turning to the Messenger.

"Your Grace." The wolf greeted, dipping their head respectfully.

"Messenger Wren," Glynda growled. "It's been a while. How have you been?" Wren shrugged.

"I've been decent." Wren replied, their voice muffled by the black muzzle. Glynda nodded.

"Do you have a message?" Glynda asked, tilting her head.

"Yes. One from the White Fang Tribe. I was lucky that I got the scroll from a kind member of that tribe." Wren replied as they sat down to lift a paw and slip the muzzle off of their snout, revealing a few long-healed scars. The Messenger twisted their head around to open the pouch that hung on their side and grasp a rolled-up rabbit pelt gently in their jaws. 

"Was it the former Jarl's daughter?" Glynda asked as she led the Messenger to the Jarl's hut.

"It was." Wren growled through the scroll.

* * *

"All done."

Ruby opened her silver eyes, blinking a few times before smiling at the dark red and white husky in front of her. 

"Thanks, Bandit." Ruby said, her tail wagging. Bandit returned the smile.

"No problem."

Ruby looked around the hut for a moment before yapping.

"Is there something in here that I can see myself in?" Ruby asked, looking at the Artisan.

"See that moose antler?" Bandit barked, nodding to a small moose antler that had a shallow dip in it. "There's some water in it. You should be able to see the paint on your face."

Ruby nodded and padded towards the antler and looked into it.

There were three gray streaks of paint that ran down both of Ruby's eyes. Both of the center lines curved to meet on the bridge of Ruby's muzzle and form one line that ran down the top of Ruby's muzzle and end at her nose.

"What does the paint mean?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"That's initiate paint. It marks you as an unranked member of Beacon Tribe. Whatever rank you get will determine what kind of paint design you get." Bandit explained.

* * *

Ozpin stood proudly on a flat rock as he addressed the strays.

"Here is the plan. You will be put into groups of two by the Viscountess, and you will get a Nova Antelope. Your task is to protect the Nova from Grimm, which will try to attack you and your Nova. Based on how you perform will determine your rank. The purpose of this Initiation is to unlock your semblance and prove your strength. I wish you all good luck." Ozpin barked, dipping his head before sitting down. Glynda padded forward and addressed the strays.

"When Jarl Ozpin howls, it will mark the end of the initiation. Got that?" Glynda growled, sweeping her gaze over each dog.

"Yes, Your Grace." Summer replied, nodding.

"Very well. Taiyang, you will be partnered with Ruby. Yang, you will be paired with Qrow. Raven, you'll be partnered with Winter, and Weiss, you will be partnered with Summer." The Viscountess said.

"Working with someone you aren't used to working with will be useful in the future." Ozpin ruffed.

With a final sweep over the dogs, Glynda barked.

"Get your Novas."

* * *

Two dogs stood next to the Nova pen. One of them was Arrow, the Lead Shepherd, and the other was a sandy-furred and white male with shaggy fur and blue eyes. He wore a black deer-skin pelt over his body and was untying a Nova from the wooden post.

"Alrighty, In case you didn't know, armor and weapons aren't allowed. Winter, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your vest and weapon." Arrow woofed. Winter's ears flattened against her head and her dark pale blue gaze sharpened. She opened her jaws to snarl a reply, but the sandy male timidly stepped forward.

"U-uhm...I'm an Artisan. My job is to see that weapons and armor in good shape. I-I will make sure that your belongings are handled with care during your Initiation." The male said. Winter's hostile expression lessened and she sighed reluctantly.

"Fine. Thank you." Winter growled.

* * *

After each team received their Nova, they set off to begin their Initiation.

"So, what are we looking for?" Ruby asked as she led the Antelope toward a meadow. The Nova had a rope tied around its neck, and the other end was attached to the leather collar around Ruby's neck.

"Dogs wearing black bear skins with white paint on their faces," Taiyang answered, lifting his muzzle to sniff the air. 

As if on cue, a brown she-dog emerged from the grass. She was wearing a thick, black bear pelt that covered her body and the back of her neck. The head of the bear was still intact, and it covered her head and ears. White paint was smeared across the she-dog's face, reminding Ruby of a skull.

"Shit." Tai growled.

A loud snarl erupted from her throat as she lunged towards the dogs. The Nova grunted nervously and backed away, fear glinting in its dark eyes. The she-dog bared her fangs and lunged for the Nova's foreleg, only to be shoved back by Taiyang.

Thinking fast, Ruby lifted her back leg and clawed at her neck, managing to get the collar off.

"Dad! You're better at keeping the pack calm. Do that with the Nova!" Ruby barked. Nodding, Taiyang slipped the collar over his head and let it settle around his neck. It was good timing too because another dog emerged from the grass, only this one had short black and tan fur. He wore the same bearskin pelt and had similar paint on his face as the female. The male let out a low growl and leaped towards Taiyang.

Adrenaline coursing through him, Taiyang swiped his paw across the dog's face. There was a moment where the dark golden male felt a pulse of heat flare through his paw and a smokey scent filled the air, followed by a pained yelp.

Taiyang gasped.

A paw-sized burn had formed on the dog's cheek, red and definitely third-degree.

Meanwhile, Ruby kept the she-dog occupied by slipping out of her grasp and landing hard blows to her side. 

Suddenly, the she-dog lashed out and swiped Ruby's paws out from under her, causing her to topple over onto the dirt.

The brown she-dog pounced, and Ruby felt a jolt shoot through her body and suddenly, she saw red.

She sped past the she-dog, leaving a trail of red rose petals in her wake. Ruby scrambled to a halt before tripping over her own paws and falling once again onto the ground.

A howl echoed through the sky, signaling the end of Initiation.

Ruby had never felt so hyper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taiyang's semblance is called Scorch, by the way.


	7. Part 6

_After Initiation_

After an hour of waiting, Qrow finally emerged from the Artisan hut with gold paint on his face. There was a gold streak running down the top of his snout, and two short, thin lines on his forehead that spread outward. Four more similar lines were below the first two and the last pair of lines ended just above his eyes. A single gold streak ran from his nose and up between his eyes. To finish it off, there was a gold line on his chin. 

"You look fantastic, Qrow!" Taiyang yapped, his tail wagging happily.

"Thanks." Qrow growled, smiling softly.

"What're you marked as?" Summer asked. Qrow shrugged.

"Don't know yet. Once we all get our paint, Bandit is supposed to let us know what our ranks are." Qrow replied. Ruby hopped forward, her tail wagging excitedly as she looked up at her Uncle.

"Uncle Qrow, did you unlock your semblance?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes wide with curiosity.

Qrow sat down smiling mischievously. But there was something in his red eyes that Ruby saw...worry? Fear? She couldn't tell, but it was something definitely along those lines.

"Hey, Rae. Try and attack me." Qrow said, turning towards his twin. Raven scoffed and stood. The black she-dog backed up a few paces before charging. 

A red shimmer appeared over her paws and she suddenly tripped over her feet and landed on the ground with a thud. Qrow let out a bark of laughter.

"The hell was that?" Raven growled, rising to her paws and shaking the dirt from her pelt.

"Bad luck. Or, if you wanna be formal about it, _Misfortune._ I can control it sometimes, but it's always active and it will apparently affect those I'm around at times." Qrow explained, shifting in his spot nervously.

"Bad Luck Charm is your new nickname now." Raven said, smirking. Qrow mirrored the smirk as he looked at his sister.

"Oh, that's not all. Watch this." Qrow barked. Leaping to his paws, Qrow spun around and bolted, disappearing behind the Artisan hut. There was the sound of flapping wings and a black crow flew out from behind the hut. It flew towards Raven and perched itself on her head.

"Is that...?" Taiyang breathed.

"I have it too." Raven woofed, grinning. The crow flew off of Raven's head and disappeared behind the hut and there was a thudding of paws against the ground and Qrow padded out from behind the hut, mischief glowing in his eyes.

"Well, it definitely fits your name." Summer remarked. Bandit emerged from the Artisan hut, his gaze sweeping over the dogs.

"Raven. You're next." Bandit woofed. Raven shook her fur and padded passed Bandit and slipped into the hut.

"Don't bite him, Rae!" Summer called teasingly. Bandit chuckled.

"I'll knock her out cold if I have to, don't worry." The Artisan said.

"You'll do no such thing, fuck you!" Raven barked.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the black-furred she-dog emerged from the hut with gold paint on her face. Two thin streaks of gold paint ran from her forehead down the bridge of her muzzle and ended at her nose. There was a thin streak of gold that started above Raven's right eye went down, curving around the eye and going down to end near her nose.

"Well, don't you look pretty." Summer commented. Raven smirked as she approached her dark-furred mate. Yang and Ruby gagged simultaneously when Raven nuzzled Summer's neck softly.

"Mom, please. Save your flirting for later." Yang said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. Raven laughed.

"You're up next, Tai. Get in there." Raven said, nudging the dark gold and white male. Taiyang smiled faintly and rolled his blue eyes as he stood up.

"If it means I'll be spared from your and Summer's flirting." Taiyang said, making his way to the hut. Just as his tail vanished behind the brown pelt, Winter trotted into view.

"I apologize for my absence. I got injured during initiation and the Herbalist offered to heal my wounds." Winter said, sitting down next to Qrow, who looked the white she-dog up and down.

"You don't have any wounds though?" Qrow said in confusion.

"He used pulsating tree bark to close the wound and a blue string plant to remove the scar." Winter explained.

"Hey, where's Weiss?" Yang asked, looking around. 

"She's with the Viscountess practicing her semblance," Winter answered. "Weiss and I have the same semblance, actually. We have Glyphs." Qrow scoffed.

"How are Glyphs going to help in a fight?" Qrow asked skeptically. Suddenly, a large, black snowflake-like Glyph appeared beneath the smokey-furred male. In a heartbeat, Qrow was thrown up into the air. His paws flailed helplessly as he descended down and crashed into the dirt. Raven barked out a laugh.

"Did that answer your question?" Winter asked, tilting her head. Qrow stood to his paws and shook himself.

"Yeah."

Moments later, Taiyang exited the hut. It took a few seconds before Ruby caught sight of the paint. There were three short, vertical gold streaks above Taiyang's nose. The center streak was a bit longer, and there were two streaks of gold on his right shoulder.

"Looking good, Tai." Summer said. Taiyang's tail wagged.

"Thanks. Oh, Summer, you're next." Taiyang said, padding towards Qrow and sitting down next to him. Summer hopped to her paws and entered the Artisan shelter.

"Still haven't gotten your vest yet, Winter?" Taiyang asked, looking at the former police dog.

"No. The Jarl said that the vest is being repaired and the other Artisan is doing something with the rabbit pelt." Winter growled, annoyance plain in her voice. 

"You'll get your shit back, Winter. If they don't, Qrow and I will go honor the Branwen name." Raven said, puffing out her chest. Qrow rolled his eyes.

"She means we'll steal your stuff back. When Raven and I were half a year old, we were taught to steal from the humans." Qrow explained.

"Interesting..." Winter said, frowning slightly.

Before anything else could be said, Summer walked out of the hut. Two gold streaks went down and branched out horizontally about the length of a dog's claw on her forehead. There were four more streaks below the first ones. They seemed to mirror each other, two claw-length lines that met, creating a corner shape. There were shooting star-type lines on either side of Summer's snout, gold in color.

"You look lovely, Summer." commented Winter.

"Thank you." the dark she-dog said, walking towards Raven and sitting next to her.

"Ruby, Yang. You're up." Summer yapped.

"If he tries anything, go for the throat." Raven growled as the two sisters slipped inside the hut.

"You seriously need to calm down." Taiyang said.

* * *

"Close your eyes." Bandit ruffed.

Ruby closed her eyes and sat still. Within a few heartbeats, she felt something brush against her face.

"So, what's your job in the tribe?" Yang asked from her spot a few feet away. Bandit lowered his head to dip the thin piece of wood in a clay bowl of paint before answering.

"I'm the Artisan. My job is to make sure all huts are repaired if needed, re-apply paint on members, and keep armor and weapons in perfect condition." Bandit explained.

"What about that other male? He said he was an Artisan too." Ruby said, keeping her eyes closed. Bandit chuckled softly.

"Jaune? He's the Artisan _Apprentice_. He's a fairly recent member. About seven months ago, we found him covered in mud and clawing at the main gate in the middle of the night. He was separated from his sisters in a storm and had been wandering the land for about three days." Bandit said. He dipped his head once more and placed the stick next to the bowl of paint. Bandit sat up and looked over his work for a moment before speaking.

"All done. You can trade spots with Yang now." Bandit said. Ruby opened her eyes and stood up. As she and her sister traded places, Bandit went on.

"Jaune wasn't skilled at being a Hunter or Shepherd, and he didn't want to be a Guard, so I asked him if he wanted to be an Artisan Apprentice, and he agreed." Bandit ruffed as he began applying paint to Yang's face.

"What's he like?" Yang asked.

"Well, he's awkward and was _definitely_ not the best at making friends when he first joined. It was Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha that became his close friends, and now they're practically unofficial adopted siblings." Bandit said. "But he's pretty friendly, so I think you'll like him." 

Bandit dropped the stick next to the paint and stepped back.

"All done. Do me a favor, tell Winter that she and her sister are next for paint, will ya?" Bandit asked. 

"Sure thing! See ya around, Bandit!" Yang said before exiting the hut.

"See ya, Blondie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know what the paint looks like:  
> https://static.wixstatic.com/media/89f619_331b34e4f96c41038723ce52b2fa9a1f~mv2.png/v1/fill/w_779,h_673,al_c,q_95/MeteorTribeNew.webp  
> Ozpin's Jarl paint was described well enough so yeet.  
> And yes, I changed up the Caretaker paint a little.


	8. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is one of those days where I feel like curling up in a corner and crying c':  
> Sorry for the short chapter ^^;

"Now that you bunch are all painted, Jarl Ozpin ordered me to tell you your ranks." Bandit barked. The dark red and white male turned toward Summer.

"Summer Rose, you are ranked as a Caretaker. Your job is to stay with newborn offspring and their mother. If needed, you will help the mother out. If the parent or parents are absent, it is _your_ duty to teach the young to read, write, the laws of the tribe and everything else there is to know." Bandit woofed. "Jarl Ozpin believes you will do a wonderful job, seeing as you already raised two pups."

Summer's tail wagged happily. "Thank you."

Bandit dipped his head before facing Raven.

"Raven Branwen, you are ranked as a Guard. Your job is to be positioned at the wall and keep your eyes out for danger. You will need to be vigilant and alert during your shifts, and if an intruder is approaching, you are to let out a loud howl. The Jarl and Viscountess believe you will be perfect for this job." Bandit growled, his voice level. "Tonight after your evening meal, go to the wall and meet with the other Guards. You will plan out shifts with them."

Raven nodded.

The Artisan padded toward Qrow.

"Qrow Branwen, you are ranked as an Artisan and a Spare Guard. When you are doing your Artisan duties, you will check all huts for repairs, re-apply paint on members if needed, and you will make sure that all armor and weapons are in perfect condition. If one of our Guards is ill or absent, you will take their shift until they return." Bandit said. Qrow frowned in confusion.

"Don't I need to be an Artisan Apprentice or something?" He asked. Bandit smirked at him.

"Seeing as you pointed out a tear in my hut while I was applying paint that I didn't even notice, I believe you will do a fine job." Bandit replied before walking towards Taiyang.

"Taiyang Xiao Long, you will be ranked as a Shepherd. It is your responsibility to make sure that the Novas are thriving, that the Novas are healthy and that they have enough food for the season." Bandit woofed. "You and the other Shepherds will relocate the Novas to their winter feeding grounds during the fall, and relocate them to their summer feeding grounds in the spring. You may also assist in picking out a Nova for slaughter."

Ruby nudged the golden male and whispered, "You _can_ keep the pack calm."

Taiyang chuckled softly.

"Weiss Schnee, you are a Shepherd with Taiyang. You have the same duties as him." Bandit woofed.

Weiss nodded. "Yes, sir."

Bandit walked towards Yang and stood in front of her.

"Yang Xiao Long, you are a Hunter. You are to catch prey for the tribe. You are not allowed to eat anything bigger than a ferret during your hunts, but that does not mean that anything _smaller_ than a ferret does not count as prey for the tribe. When you're hunting, you will need to learn how to cooperate with your fellow Hunters."

Yang's lilac eyes brightened with joy. Ruby had always listened to Yang's rants about how much she wanted to hunt in the wilderness and catch prey.

"Winter Schnee, you are a Guard with Raven. Same duties, same expectations. Go with her after your evening meal to discuss Guard shifts with the other Guards. Jarl Ozpin says that because of your police dog background, you will make an excellent Guard for the tribe." Bandit yapped.

Winter's ears perked and for the first time since Ruby met the white she-dog, she looked genuinely pleased.

"Thank you." Winter said, dipping her head.

Bandit nodded before walking towards Ruby.

"Ruby Rose, you are a Guard with your mother and Winter. Again, same duties, same expectations. Need I repeat myself about what you need to do after your evening meal?" Bandit said, chuckling. Ruby shook her head.

The Artisan stepped back to address the new members.

"Welcome to Beacon Tribe." Bandit barked, his tail wagging. As his gaze swept over the new members, he perked up.

"Oh! Two more things. If you want to change your rank, you need to discuss that with the Jarl. Capeesh?" Bandit said. The dogs nodded.

"Last thing. Winter," Bandit turned and disappeared into his hut and reappeared several heartbeats later holding a black vest in his jaws.

"This belongs to you." Bandit said, laying it in front of Winter. The white she-dog gaped as she stared at her vest. Black bear fur had been sewn onto the vest, providing extra warmth. Winter's knife had been sharpened and polished, and the leather sleeve looked the same, just clean.

"Thank you.." Winter murmured before taking the sleeve and sliding it onto her foreleg. The white-furred she-dog picked up the knife and slipped it under the straps.

"You're welcome. Now, be gone! Go enjoy the rest of your day!" Bandit barked, laughing. 

* * *

_The next day..._

The following morning, Ruby sat on top of the wall, her head held high. It was her first morning as an official member of the Beacon Tribe, and Ruby made herself wake up at the first light of dawn to take her shift as a Guard.

"Looking good, Rubes!" Yang barked from below. Ruby smiled and wagged her tail in acknowledgment.

The shift schedule was pretty easy to remember. Ruby would take the dawn shift until mid-morning, where Nora would take her place until noon. Then Raven and Pyrrha would take watch until mid-afternoon. After that, Ren and Winter would take their places on the wall. Yatsu would then take over for the rest of the day and night until dawn, where the cycle would start over again.

It felt strangely nice to have a routine again.

The sound of snow crunching beneath paws jolted Ruby back to reality and she sprang to her paws and looked around.

_There._

Three canines and a black leopard were scraping a wide hole at the base of the wall. The first canine was a large black male with a nasty burn scar over one eye. His remaining eye was a cold blue that sent a shiver up Ruby's spine. The second was a white female with blue and green eyes. Her back right leg was a solid black all the way to the hip. The third canine, the one clawing a hole into the ground, was a dark ginger female with green eyes. She had black ears that were pressed back against her head in concentration, a black tail tip, and black paws that were covered in dark mud. The black leopard was the only one that looked like she would rather be anywhere else. Her amber-gold eyes were distant as she watched the ginger female scrape the hole.

Throwing her muzzle to the sky, Ruby let out a loud howl.

The intruders froze. 

Pyrrha ran to Ruby's side, her eyes wide and alert. When she saw the trespassers, she let out a loud bark.

"White Fang Tribe trespassers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Sees that this story got 69 hits*  
> Also me: *Ruby Rose voice* That's lewd.
> 
> Also the Beacon Tribe wall:  
> https://static.wixstatic.com/media/89f619_7a69e30990644bbc901ff1396916c89b~mv2.png/v1/fill/w_418,h_152,al_c,q_95/89f619_7a69e30990644bbc901ff1396916c89b~mv2.webp
> 
> What do you guys think of the story so far?


	9. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mild Bumbleby content (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

"Stay in here." snarled the brown and tan dog. "If you so much as glance at the entrance, I'll have you thrown to the Grimm."

Blake waited until the male had turned his rump on her before she gave him a silent snarl that he couldn't see. She knew empty threats when she heard them, and that threat was about as empty as a lake in the desert.

Blake let out a sigh as the dog's tail disappeared into the darkness and she took that moment to take in her surroundings.

Blake and her tribemates had been taken to what looked to be an underground cavern. The ceiling was quite a way up, and the chamber was spacey. Water poured out from a narrow crevice in the wall. The water spilled from the slot steadily into a shallow stream that cut through the stone floor into disappeared into another opening near the entrance of the cavern.

"Tell me again why our high and mighty Baron thought it would be a good idea to try and raid Beacon Tribe, again?" growled Viper. Another heavy sigh escaped Blake's lips.

 _Here we go..._ Blake thought as a growl erupted from Adam's throat.

"Do not _fucking_ question my authority, _Viper._ " The black Baron snapped.

"Viscountess Sienna _will_ hear about this when we return!" Viper barked. There was a guttural snarl that echoed through the cavern followed by a high-pitched yelp.

Blake whirled around. Adam had the ginger-furred Hunter pinned down against the cold stone floor, his fangs buried deep in her shoulder.

"Viscountess Sienna will know nothing about this, do you hear me?!" Adam snarled. Viper let out a pitiful whimper that might've been a "yes."

Blake suddenly felt guilty for being in a relationship with Adam.

After a moment, Adam released Viper from his grasp and Lone rushed towards her. 

"Get that wound healed before the interrogation." Adam snarled before turning away.

Blake hurried over to her ginger-furred friend, guilt sweeping over her.

"Viper, I'm so sorry-"

The ginger she-dog smacked her black paw against Blake's muzzle, closing it. Viper gave the leopard a weak, yet reassuring smile.

"Don't even, Blake. I know you couldn't do anything because Adam is a douche and your guys' relationship is toxic as hell. I get it. No need to apologize. Capeesh?" Viper's voice was low enough so Adam couldn't hear her. Blake smiled softly as Viper removed her paw from Blake's mouth.

"Okay." Blake murmured. As Lone pulled a piece of grey bark from her pouch, she looked at Blake.

"But let's be real here for a moment, Viscountess Sienna _is_ going to get wind of this." The white she-dog said as she placed the bark over Viper's wound. The fibers seemed to stretch over the wound until it was completely covered.

Viper barked out a quiet laugh.

"Well, no shit!"

* * *

"The beasts have not left their cave, Viscountess." growled a voice from outside. Blake recognized it as the brown-and-tan male that had brought Blake and her patrol into the cavern.

"Cardin, they are not beasts, they are the same as us. Show some respect." growled a stern feminine voice. She must have been the Viscountess because the male went quiet.

Within moments, three dogs entered the cavern. One was a lithe female dog with light tan and white wiry fur and light green eyes. The second was a large black-furred she-dog with bloody-red eyes. The last was a small she-dog with dark brownish-black fur and bright silver eyes. There was a splash of white on her chest that reminded Blake of a pile of snow in the middle of a barren field. The small she-dog held a thick branch in her jaws that narrowed down to a point at the end she held, while the other end was about the width of Viper's paw and held a flame that illuminated the cavern in an orange glow.

"State your names please." The lithe she-dog said, her voice borderline emotionless. Viper limped forward next to Blake.

"My name is Viper. This is Blake Belladonna. The white she-dog is Lone Castor. The black male is Adam Taurus." Viper said. The lithe she-dog hummed in acknowledgment before padding towards Adam. It took all of Blake's willpower not to tell the Viscountess to be careful.

Adam looked up at the she-dog boredly.

"Greetings, Viscountess Glynda." Adam rumbled. Glynda's eyes narrowed.

"You are aware you just trespassed onto Beacon Tribe land _and_ attempted to raid our village, correct?" said the Viscountess. Adam rolled his eyes.

"No, I thought this was Atlas Tribe land." He answered sarcastically. Blake cringed. Adam never showed a shred of respect towards other Tribe leaders other than his own Viscountess, Sienna Khan. Then again, the respect was never truly genuine. He just did it to please. 

Glynda did not respond to the taunt and turned away to sweep her gaze over the other three before her gaze landed on Blake.

"You. Blake Belladonna, was it?" The Viscountess said, approaching the black leopard. Blake nodded.

"Yes, Your Grace." Blake answered, dipping her head briefly. 

"Come with me, please." Glynda said, "The Jarl wishes to speak with you."

Blake's anxiety skyrocketed.

* * *

Blake couldn't stop her heart from pounding against her ribcage. She knew nothing about the Jarl of Beacon Tribe. Would he be harsh? Would he be kind and understanding? 

A sudden thought made Blake's blood run cold.

Or would he be like _Adam?_

Blake quickly pushed the thought from her mind as Glynda stopped in front of a large hut. The shelter was made from sturdy wooden beams and thick brown bear fur. The entrance was a semi-thin tan deerskin that hung from a wooden beam. 

The Viscountess turned towards Blake before speaking.

"Wait here while I speak to the Jarl," Glynda said in a low voice. Blake nodded. Glynda turned around and nudged the deer pelt to the side, allowing her to slip inside while the deerskin swayed behind her lightly. 

The black leopard felt incredibly uncomfortable sitting in front of the Jarl's tent by herself. Blake nibbled nervously at her paw, picking at the small pebbles from between her toes.

"Helloo~!"

A sing-song voice caused Blake to jump and look to her left. A thick-furred she-dog with golden fur and bright lilac eyes stood next to Blake. Her flopped ears were pricked up and her tail waved behind her good-naturedly.

Blake's ears pressed down against her head. This dog did look friendly, but Blake didn't want to take her chances.

"Hi..." She said, her voice flat.

"So, you're one of the intruders, huh?" The she-dog yapped. Blake's tail twitched irritably.

"Unfortunately," Blake replied, looking away. 

"What's your name?" the golden dog asked, hopping into Blake's field of vision. 

"Blake."

"Well, Blake, my name is Yang!" The she-dog said, her tail waving happily.

"Pleasure to meet you, Yang, but I don't think you should be speaking with me." Blake growled lowly. Yang tilted her head in confusion.

"Why not?" Yang woofed, puzzlement clear in her eyes. Blake sighed. She couldn't even find a valid reason.

"I don't know. I just don't think talking with a member of an enemy tribe is a good idea." Blake huffed. Yang looked as if she was thinking over Blake's words in her head for a moment before shrugging.

"It's not like I'm conspiring with you to overthrow the Jarl or something." Yang said, sitting down. Blake let out a weak chuckle at that.

"Good point." said Blake.

Without warning, Glynda emerged from the hut and looked between the two for a moment.

"Blake, the Jarl wants to speak with you. Yang, you have a hunt to contribute to." The Viscountess's voice lowered to a growl when she addressed Yang, who chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah...uh...See you around, Blake!" The she-dog yapped before sprinting off. Blake stifled a giggle as she watched the golden canine leave.

"Go on inside." Glynda murmured, nodding to the entrance. Blake stood to her paws and slipped inside.

The hut was...definitely not what Blake imagined it looking like on the inside. The ground was covered with a layer of deerskin, and the Jarl's bed was made from a black bear pelt. It looked quite cozy.

The Jarl was a large white-furred male dog with erect ears and creamy brown eyes. He wore a green scarf around his neck that hung loosely. He sat up when Blake entered.

"Miss Belladonna. A pleasure to meet you." The Jarl greeted, dipping his head. Blake's tail tip twitched nervously.

"Just Blake is fine..." The leopard growled. The Jarl nodded.

"Well, Blake, do you know who I am?" The Jarl asked, tilting his head.

"You're Ozpin, the Jarl of Beacon Tribe. You were the youngest Jarl in Beacon Tribe's history." Blake answered without a second thought. Ozpin chuckled lightly.

"Correct." Ozpin answered.

 _How is he so calm?_ Blake wondered. 

"I have a few questions for you, Blake. First off, do you know why you were attempting to raid my tribe?" Ozpin asked, his voice still calm and level.

"It actually wasn't my idea," Blake began. "Adam is the Baron of our tribe, but he acts like he's the Jarl. He sometimes makes plans and executes them without the Viscountess's approval. Adam wanted to raid Beacon Tribe to steal supplies and...offspring to strengthen the White Fang Tribe's numbers. He did this with a smaller Tribe called Aurora Tribe. Viper is the daughter of two of the members." 

Blake looked away guiltily.

"I-i wasn't supposed to reveal that much." Blake murmured.

"It's alright. I don't plan on launching an attack on the White Fang Tribe." Ozpin reassured. "Have you attempted to report Adam's actions to your Viscountess, Blake?"

"Yes, even though Adam is my mate, I had to report it. He found out and told me that if I told the Viscountess, he'd...kill everything I love, starting with my parents." Blake's voice cracked at the memory.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Blake. I truly am." Ozpin said, his voice genuinely sympathetic. "Did you try to break it off with him, or did he make the same threat?"

"Same threat. I've been forced to follow through with his plans. There's only a handful of us in the tribe that follows his orders because they're truly loyal to him. The rest only follow through because they're scared." Blake answered. Ozpin nodded.

"Blake, are you happy with your life in the White Fang Tribe?" Ozpin asked. Blake's lips peeled back in disgust, revealing large canine teeth.

" _No._ I hate their ways. We were a peaceful tribe once, but after my father stepped down, Sienna and Adam changed all of it. I _hate it_." Blake spat out each word with a level of venom that she didn't even know she had.

"Blake, I'm going to ask you this, and I want you to answer as honestly as you can." Ozpin woofed, looking the leopard straight in the eyes. Blake nodded.

"Do you want to join my tribe?"

It was a question that under any other circumstances, Blake would've answered 'yes' instantly. But then there was the Adam problem.

"With all due respect, I would like some time to think it over." Blake answered. Ozpin chuckled.

"Of course. I don't need an immediate answer. I've sent a messenger to your Viscountess with news of the incident. She might be here by tomorrow evening, so you have until then to give me your choice." Ozpin said.

Blake nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, yes, the strays did agree to stay with Beacon Tribe. I just forgot to add that scene ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> You guys also have no idea how much I can't wait to start writing Pupper!Oscar ghfgjafsgfkdgssj
> 
> Oh! I should also explain something.  
> Grey bark or pulsating tree bark is a type of bark in this AU that comes from grey trees. When placed on top of a wound, the bark will close it up. Now, Aura IS still a thing but grey bark is used to heal wounds that could be severe and/or life-threatening. Aura and grey bark is a good combination because Aura will help heal the wound, and grey bark will close the wound.


	10. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I never expected that I would get this far in the story, I'm gonna be honest.

It was almost midnight when Adam was finally asleep. When Blake's ears had caught his deep, throaty snores, the leopard rose to her paws and made her way to Lone and Viper.

"So, what happened?" Lone asked anxiously, her ears pricked forward as Blake laid down in front of the two she-dogs.

"He offered me to join his tribe." Blake answered simply. Lone and Viper's jaws dropped simultaneously. Blake chuckled softly at her friends' reactions.

"He did?!" Lone exclaimed. Blake nodded.

"I asked for some time to think it over before I gave him my answer. I have until tomorrow evening. Viscountess Sienna will be arriving then to bring us home." Blake explained. Viper tilted her head curiously.

"Have you...come to a decision?" The ginger-furred canine asked. Blake nodded.

"I'm staying."

There was a pause before Viper's tail wagged happily.

"Blake, that's great!" Viper said. Lone nodded in agreement.

"But before I tell him of my choice, I want you both to promise me something." Blake murmured.

"Anything, Blake. You're our best friend." Lone replied, her green-and-blue gaze filled with kindness.

"Promise me you will protect our family. The ones who haven't been corrupted by Adam. Please." Blake whispered, pushing her paw forward, closer to the two she-dogs.

Viper placed a black paw over Blake's larger paw.

"I promise." She said.

Lone's white paw rested over Blake's paw, right next to Viper's.

"Promise."

Blake smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Morning, beautiful."

Blake was jolted from her slumber by Adam's low voice. His snout nuzzled against Blake's neck affectionately. Blake felt disgusting when he nuzzled her, and she bit back the urge to snap at his muzzle.

"Good morning." Blake murmured, keeping her eyes closed.

"Slept well?" He asked, laying down next to Blake. The leopard nodded once, keeping her amber eyes closed. 

Adam's claws clicked against the stone as he walked a few steps away. Deciding the sleep wasn't going to come back, Blake lifted her head up slowly and let out a yawn, her tongue curling as her jaws opened wide. She slowly rose to her paws, stretching each back leg out in turn before stretching her lower body down and extending her front legs forward in a morning stretch.

"So, what did you say to the Jarl, darling?" Adam asked, looking over his shoulder at Blake, who froze.

Viper and Lone's words rang in her head as her heart pounded against her chest.

_"Don't lie. Just be honest."_

_"And tell him that you two are over. If you want to join this tribe, you'll have to end it with him."_

Closing her eyes, Blake let out a slow, deep breath.

"I told him the truth."

As expected, Adam whirled around to stare at Blake.

"I told him how you executed plans without the Viscountess's approval, and how you stole offspring and forced smaller tribes to join the White Fang. And...he offered me to join his tribe. I told him I'd think it over, and I've made my choice." Blake said, standing her ground even as the black Baron stalked towards her, his lips slowly peeling back to reveal sharp fangs.

"And what _is_ your choice, Blake?" Adam snarled as he stared down at her.

"I'm staying. And we're done. You aren't my mate anymore." Blake growled.

Adam let out a guttural snarl before he lunged at Blake and locked his jaws around her muzzle, sinking his fangs into the flesh of her snout. Blake let out an agonized roar and swung her paw against his ribs, batting the Baron off of her. Adam quickly regained his balance before he lunged once more for the leopard's throat.

A mass of dark fur barrelled into Adam's side and the black dog was sent tumbling. A large black she-dog with bloody red eyes stood over Adam, snarling down at him, drool dripping from her fangs and onto his snout.

She said nothing as she let out a throaty snarl. When Adam tried to move, she let out a loud bark that kept him frozen in place. Blake had never seen Adam look so pitiful before. 

Viscountess Glynda entered the cavern with two larger black leopards behind her, one male and one female. The male had a short, fluffy mane around his neck, and he bore thin scars across his face and body. There was a triangular cut in his left ear from what Blake had been told was from a fight with a Nevermore. The female had a small, gold ring in her right ear that shined faintly in the dim light from the tunnel. The female's pelt was a visibly lighter shade of black, while the male's pelt was as onyx-black as night.

Kali rushed towards her daughter, worry dulling her yellow-gold eyes. Kali crouched down beside Blake and examined the deep, bloody holes in her snout.

"Oh, dear. Blake, did Adam do this to you?" Kali murmured. Blake nodded weakly.

A low growl erupted from Ghira's throat as he glared at Adam. Blake couldn't really blame him. Adam had hurt _his_ daughter. 

"Dad. Don't." Blake mumbled.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Kali asked anxiously. Blake gave her mother a reassuring smile.

"Yes. I'll visit sometimes. I promise." Blake replied. Ghira let out a huff.

"You better." The large leopard growled, amusement in his voice. Blake let out a light laugh before gently headbutting her parents in goodbye.

Leo, a large black male wolf with red ear tips and dark brown eyes, barked from the open Beacon Tribe gate.

"Ghira! Kali! We're heading out!" The black wolf called. Ghira nodded at him before turning back to his daughter.

"Take care, please." He murmured.

"I will. Love you." Blake said.

"Love you too."

Kali and Ghira turned and bounded off towards the small group of White Fang Tribe members that were about to depart.

"Viscountess Sienna! We're ready to go!" barked Leo. The large, dark brown female tiger looked over her shoulder and nodded at Leo.

"I'll be there in a moment." She said and turned back to Ozpin, continuing whatever conversation they were having. The two nodded at each other, and Sienna turned towards her group.

Within moments, they were gone and the gate was pushed closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how we're at TEN chapters now and I only have like 1 comment on this entire thing xD  
> Also, I'm planning on changing the title for this story. Any ideas?
> 
> Does anyone have any suggestions for how the next few chapters should go? Writer's block is a pain in the ass.


End file.
